My Girl's ExBoyfriend
by monko25
Summary: Songfic A little awkward meeting for Miley, Oliver, and Jake. Moliver. Sorta Anti-Jiley, but not really


_I haven't written for HM for a while… Hope this makes up for it..._

Summary: Songfic. A little awkward meeting for Miley, Oliver, and Jake. Moliver. Sorta Anti-Jiley, but not really

Disclaimer: Relient K (My favorite band ever!) owns the song "My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend" (One of the best songs ever!). The person who created Hannah Montana owns…Hannah Montana.

* * *

My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend by Me

**When he was seeing her  
You could see he had his doubts**

_High school sucked._

_As blunt as it sounds, I'm being serious. It sucked. Badly._

_All through high school, I was chasing this one girl. Yes, I know how very cliché it sounds, but it's true! Well, she had a boyfriend, who has an ego the size of Jupiter. Again, very cliché, but sometimes life is pretty cliché. _

_Anyway, the boyfriend and girl dated a bit before high school and broke up before he had to leave, and that's when I thought I had a chance. Oh boy was I wrong. Well it seems as if she was still hung up on the guy so being the good best friend I was, I didn't do anything to screw her emotions. _

_So the guy came back our freshmen year, and well they ended up patching things up. But things got too stupid (he wore a stupid disguise to hang out with us and let me tell you, it looked ridiculous). They guy was still the stuck up jerk that stole water from little girls. So he left her again and then came back! The nerve of that guy! So that only lead to one thing, they got back together. _

_Our sophomore, junior, and senior years they were together without any problems. _

_See what I mean, high school sucked._

_But you know, I noticed that when they were together, he always had a distant look when ever they were together. That's when I knew that something was wrong._

**And now he's missing her  
Because he knows he's missing out**

_After high school, we, me, Lily, and Miley (if you hadn't known yet that it was her), moved on to college. And all three of us got accepted to NYU. And well Jake (Miley's boyfriend if you didn't know) left to film another movie. Another crappy movie if you ask me…_

_So me and Miley, we hung out a lot when Jake was gone. But unfortunately, for me, Jake and Miley maintained a "healthy" relationship as Lily would say. _

_Pfft, yeah and I'm dancing in a pink ballerina tutu._

_Anything with Jake is unhealthy._

_Anyway, Jake came back halfway into our second semester to tell Miley something. I already had a feeling what he was going to do._

**Now it's haunting him  
The memories like a ghost**

_Miley told me everything it tears. I was totally heartbroken. _

_I mean, what guy says to their girlfriend, "Hey Miley, I'm back from eight months of filming and I have to go back to the place tomorrow and the only reason why I'm here is to break up with you!"_

_Ass._

_Okay, maybe that wasn't what he said, but the way Miley explained it, he might has well said it that way._

**He's so terrified  
Cause no one else even comes close**

_Well, the genius ran away. And there I was, standing at the doorway comforting her. That loser doesn't know what he lost. But I sure do. _

_So here we are. Miley and I are now dating after Jake's screw-up two years ago. Sometimes I feel bad for the guy. I mean, the guy lost the best thing that came to my life. But then I remind myself that he never actually deserved her. Not that I'm saying I deserver her, 'cause I know she deservers better, but Jake was never really there for her._

**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**

"Oliver, are you done with writing in that diary?" I snapped my head upward and faced my girlfriend of two years. She was staring at me with her big blue eyes curiously.

I quickly shut my journal closed. "Actually, we prefer to call it journals," I pointed out.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at me and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. I can't help but smile whenever she kisses me. I never get tired of it. "So where's Lily?" she asked looking around Starbucks searching for our blonde friend.

I shrugged opening up one of my notebooks for class. "She told me that she was going out for lunch with Derek."

"_Again_?" she moaned plopping down across from me resting her elbows on the table. She looks adorable when she made that face.

So then, along comes me,  
**This undeserving mess  
Who would believe my life  
Would be so blessed**

"Mmhmm," I mumbled scribbling something down for homework. I slowly looked up she stuck out her upper lip. Oh boy… "W-what?" I croaked.

"Can I please have some money for coffee? Please?" She pouted more and batted her eyes at me. Must resist…

I looked down at my notebook. Damn…why the hell did she have to be so damn cute! "F-fine…" I took out my wallet and shoved a twenty in her hands.

"Yay!" she happily snatched the bill and smiled brightly at me. "You're the best, Oliver!" She sprinted to the line

"Wait, get me one too…never mind…" I sighed closing my school notebook and taking out my journal. I continued what I was writing.

**Two years ago  
He left all that to breath  
Who would of known  
It would be everything I need**

_I know it's selfish to think that way, but, not to be mean to Jake or anything, he acted very uncouple like a lot. I mean, when they were still dating back in high school, when I was hanging out with Miley, many people thought we were together. Honestly, at one point I thought her was cheating on her, but Jake's now __that__ bad, right?_

_But let's think about the good. The future. Jake was the past, and me and Miley are the future._

_The seven years of waiting for Miley to be my girlfriend has happened exactly two years ago started next week. I count every, day, hour, and minute I have with her. Although I might seem very stalkerish with her, but come one, she's my girlfriend! Of course I love being with her. But I do giver her "Lily Miley Time" as she and Lily call it. Other then that, I'm usually with her, or she's at her classes. But I do giver her space._

**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**

_Back to my Jake subject. I should be thanking him for ruining his life. Huh…maybe I should rephrase that. I should be thanking him for saving my life. I'm actually surprised that the world hasn't ended. Because, well, Jake Ryan messed things up and Oliver Oken is on top of the world. Totally surprised._

**If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend**

_And I always know—_

"Dude, I think your girl's cheating on you or something," I looked at my left at some teenager annoyed.

"What?" I eyed him pissed. I hate it when people disturbed me. That includes when I'm writing or eating.

"Look," the kid point to Miley hugging some guy on the line. I squinted to get a better look at who she was hugging and grinned.

"No she's not. He's just an old friend," I told the boy. He looked confused at and astonished at me.

"How can you let your girlfriend hug another guy, dude? Aren't you pissed or something?" I turned my body to face the kid.

"Actually, no, I'm not mad. I know that she wouldn't cheat on me," my grin widened seeing the teen's bewildered reaction when I turned back to my journal.

**If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me**

_And I always know that Miley wound never cheat on me. I know her too well and I know she never cheated in her life. She may have used someone to make someone jealous, but she never cheated._

I wonder if she's going to bring him over…

"Oliver look who I found?" I closed my journal and peered over Miley's shoulder.

There he was still tall and handsome like back in high school. I could still see that big Jupiter sized ego over his head. It looked like it was saying, "Look who still is hooked on me!"

Haha, he's in for a surprise when he finds out the truth.

"Jake, long time no see. Please, take a seat," I started grinning like an idiot as Miley gave me a warning look as to saying not to blurt out that we are dating.

"Thanks, Oliver. And it's good to see your too," he pulled a seat next to Miley and smiled at her. I could tell Miley was trying her best not to pulverize Jake.

**She and I settled down you can bet  
That he is going to have to settle for less  
He's someone that I would hate to be  
I got the girl and he's left with just the memory.**

My grin only widened. I can't wait to pop that ego of his.

"So Jake, what have you been doing these past two years?" I asked as her tore his gaze away from Miley to me.

"Well, I have been filming for a couple of TV shows, so that's cool. What about you?" he turned back to Miley. "What about Hannah Montana?"

Miley sighed. "As much as I love music, I decided just to focus on my studies. If I go public on who I am, then I wouldn't really get a chance to get any work done."

Jake nodded his head. "And you?"

I shrugged my shoulders trying to be as casual as I could without looking like an ass when I tell him that I'm dating his ex. "Nothing really. I'm working on my writing that all."

He grinned slyly at me and nudged me in the arm. "Any ladies yet, Oken?"

**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend  
**

I'm so sorry Miley, he made me do it! The widest grin spread across my face.

"Yes, in fact, I'm in a relationship right now."

Jake lets out a laugh and slaps me on the arm. I wince from the pain. Man…he slaps hard. "Really! Who's the lucky lady?"

As I rubbed my arm, I hear a tiny cough from Miley. "I'm Oliver's girlfriend."

Boom. There goes his ego.

Okay. Now I feel really bad for him. I think his jaw hit the ground hard. Well, what would be you're reaction if your ex was dating you're "friend"?

There was an incredible awkward silence between the three of us for at least two minutes until my phone rang.

"Excuse me a second. Hello?"

"Hey Oliver." I sighed with relief.

"Hey Lily. Thank god you called. It's really awkward here," I whispered the last part.

"Why? It's been two years already. Wouldn't you feel less awkward by now?"

"Jake's here!" I shouted/whispered.

It was silent on the other line before Lily answered. "Oh. I'll be there as soon as possible."

I sighed shutting the phone. Miley looked at me.

"It was Lily. She said that she was coming in a few minutes," I could tell she was relived. She couldn't stand the awkwardness any longer too.

**If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
**

It was silent for two seconds before Jake spoke again. "So…you two…" I nodded my head. "How long…"

"Two years," Miley answered. Jake nodded his head.

The doors to Starbucks swung open and in came Lily rushing in. "I'm sorry I was late guys, Derek took me to a great restaurant. Hey maybe you two should go sometime together. Since you two are dating. Oh, hi Jake. I didn't see you there."

I slapped my forehead with my palm. Smooth, Lily, smooth.

"Hi Lilly, why don't you join the three of us? We were just talking about a few things," Miley asked.

"Actually, I think I'll go now you guys. Sorry I couldn't talk to you Lily," Jake rose up from his seat next to Miley and walked out the door. Lily took his chair.

We looked at Lily crossly. "What? I helped didn't I?"

**If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me**

_So I guess our meeting with Jake was really weird. And Lily could be such a ditz sometimes. But I might take her up on that offer to that restaurant._

_-Oliver_

* * *

Well I really hated this. I don't even think it's good. But as long as you review, we're all good. I think all of them are OOC. Especially Oliver, but since they're in college, I thought of making him more mature. But Lily's a too fun of a person to change. So at least try to enjoy it… And I know my grammar sucks, but I'm too lazy to look back at it, so deal with it.

Je ne!

Monko25


End file.
